The Lost Temple
by nick-mi
Summary: This is a differnt twist. It is a battle on the "Lost Temple" map, however it is the battle as seen through a characters eye. First person Please read and review!
1. The encounter

Authot's Note In order for this story to make sense I had to have it start out with a hero and 5 wisps, because a wisp would not be the best narrative for this story.  
  
End Author's Note  
  
The Lost Temple.  
  
Here I was, sent out to battle the orcs in a simple duel. I had five wisps to work with, and a tree of life. I immediately set out my wisps. I had a little gold to and wood to work with, but not much. I sent two of them to mine gold for us, then, I sent one wisp to harvest the wood from out friendly spirits. I told the other wisp to create an Alter of Resurrection, for I would need help. I finally ordered the last wisp to create a moonwell for my upcoming army.  
  
By now the wisp on wood had gathered sufficient wood for his sacrifice. I ordered him to become an Ancient of War. I also had my Tree of Life create more wisps for the resources we needed.  
  
As soon as the Alter of Resurrection was finished, I put out a summon for a Priestess of the Moon. I also summoned 3 archers. Within 5 minutes, all of them were summoned to my command. "Priestess, Archers, they are wolf- like creatures, trolls, and ogres around here from what our scouts have told us , they pose a threat to us. They will also provide us with gold, and experience for upcoming battles, we must slaughter them in the name of Elune!"  
  
I ordered the wisps to make our Tree of Life into a Tree of Eternity, create another Ancient of War, and summon some huntresses, and send them to the battlefield. We would also need more moonwells. I looked up, and noticed that it had turned to night, it was perfect for us.  
  
With that we headed out. We reached a paved roadway with trees along the edges, we were snapped out of this pleasant sight, at the sight of 3 of the dog-like creatures that we had heard about. We snuck up on them, and notice that 2 were smaller than the middle one. I remembered the trees on the side of the road and turned towards them. "Elune praise us". The trees instantly came alive into treants to aid us in our battle. We all attacked at once, and before one of the smaller creatures could get off a second shot, it was dead. The battle ended quickly, the presence of the Priestess increased our focus and we hit more accurately. By now, we had 3 huntresses with us, so we continued on. We moved in a little bit and upward, where we ran into another small dog-like creature, accompanied by a troll and an ogre. We attacked so swiftly, that we were relatively undamaged. One of our huntresses threw up a sentinel on a nearby tree. We proceeded downwards into a camp of three trolls. Again they proceeded to offer no resistance. Out of nowhere, white beams of light shot down upon us. The god must of seen us fight and made us stronger!  
  
It was at that moment that something green caught our attention. It was a party of orcs lead by what appeared to be a Far Seer. It was still night, and I told everyone to shadowmeld into the surroundings.  
  
I ran out to the orcs "In the name of Cenarious!" I threw fire bolts at a grunt, hitting him in the side. I gained their attention and started the chase, 3 headhunters, 2 grunts, and their far seer followed me. I could sense the far seer calling upon nature, as wolves appeared to help him, I knew that he would prove to be a threat, so I called upon nature myself. The ground burst open below the far seer, and the roots of nature grabbed him as I ran off. "Follow him my brothers, destroy that creature in the name of the Warchief!"  
  
Things were going as planned, up ahead were my sisters ready to battle. I ran straight towards them, and jumped at the last second above them. The orcs were surprised at my actions, and my archers took advantage of this, they launched a volley of arrows into the on coming orcs as the huntresses rushed into to meet them in battle. I summoned two treants to the battle to support us again. I pulled back a huntress who was getting become a pincushion to the headhunters. I sent my treants around back to fight the headhunters. They were caught by surprise as we pincered them. Slowly all of the orcs fell until they were all slain. "Lets go back to camp, we can heal at our moonwells, but first, throw a sentinel up here, we can not be taken by surprise be these simple-minded orcs. As we headed back to camp the huntress threw up an owl sentry to watch over the first place where battle had taken place. . . . . 


	2. Expansion

Author's Note  
  
I just noticed that I did not put in any items that they would of received from creep, sorry about that. Also, if you have not figured out by now, the Night Elves started out on the LEFT side of the map.  
  
End Author's Note  
  
As we arrived back to our base, I was surprised at what I saw. There were new weapons and armor for the huntresses and archers. What shocked me more was, there were three druids of the claw and two dyrads frolicking with each other over by the tree. There were two Ancients of Lore, and another Ancient of War. Our moonwells were completely full, and our Tree of Ages was looking healthier then ever. One of the most impressive sights however, were the four trees standing on the outskirts of the base. They sat their menacing, with piles of boulders next to them, it was an amzing sight to behold, the sight of our Ancient Protectors.  
  
"Welcome fellow druids, and dyrads. We have just come back from a battle with our foes, your help will be appreciated, but for now, drink from our wells and restore yourselves for upcoming battles!" I went over to the priestess and told her to come with me. "You called?" She looked at me curiously, "Yes, I need you to send a scout owl, and try to find the orc's base, then report to me what you have found, I have some business to take care of." With that I went over to our tree of ages. "Great tree, I ask upon thee, make an offering and pray to nature, that she may strengthen you and the other ancients!" It acknowledged and started the offer.  
  
The Priestess came called me over to where the rest of our forces waited. "I have found the orc base, and after loosing to us, they kicked it up to overdrive. They now have many shamans, and they are starting to group together witch doctors. They have grunts riding on wolves that carry gigantic swords, along with headhunters and grunts. They are now more coordinated thanks to a drummer riding a gigantic beast. "It is as I feared, nature has blessed us by granting us bountiful wood supplies, however she has not been so kind to us with providing us gold. We must search out another source of income for our effort.  
  
We headed upwards, the Priestess said that she saw a gold mine there I ordered two wisps to follow us as we searched out a new gold mine. When we arrived, her words were true, however their were ogres and trolls guarding it. We ran in, hoping to catch them off guard. The druids and huntresses were at the lead of the charge, followed by our dyrads and archers. A druid gave a massive ROAR, increasing our courage. The courage and valor we received from the druid's roar, and the Priestess's presence gave the ogre and trolls little chance to stand against us. There was a Priest trying to take away our edge by giving his own units inner fire, but it was immediately dispelled by our dyrads. As a last ditch effort the ogre ran towards me, you could see in his eyes, that his only goal now was to destroy me. He leaped up in the air, his club raised, big enough to put a dent in our Tree of Ages. I could not get out of the way enough! All of a sudden there was something in front of me and it laid there with a thud. Instantly the ogre fell to the onslaught of arrows that it received. When I got up, I looked down. An archer had sacrificed herself to save me! We all looked on in mourn, it was the first death on our side during this skirmish, we realized that this would happen, but the first death is always the most painful.  
  
"Elune praise her brave soul! At this very spot, she shall be remember. As she protected me, she will protect our new tree!" As I said this, the two wisps came over. One of the wisps started a new tree of life for the gold we needed, while the other came overt to the archer's body and transformed into an ancient protect. As the tree grew, it used her body as to make it stronger, the spirit of the archer strengthened the protectors own spirt.. She became one with the tree as she would continue to protect the tree of life.  
  
When the Ancient Protector and the Tree of Life finished, I ordered the tree to call upon 5 wisps to mine the gold. I noticed something on the ground. It appeared to be a mantle. I could feel powerfull energies radiating from it. I put it on and became wiser. "Sad, how such primitive creatures came upon an item so advanced." At that time a huntress came up to me. "Sir, my sentry just reported the whole force of the orcs heading towards our base!" "Elune praise us! We must head back as fast as we can!"  
  
Author's Note  
  
Alright, I might not get chapther 3 up for a few weeks because spring break is in two days, so it might be awhile. Also, for people who are a bit creeped out, the Archer did not twist the tree, like her lifeless body is not it's face or anything, it is kind of on the inside, and it more of a tombstone then actually using her.  
  
End Author's Note 


	3. The first battle

Author's Note Everyone has been giving me reviews that this story has no plot, well, if you have not figured it out yet. There is no plot. This is just a simple game that you would play on battle net on the lost temple map. There are no plots for those types of games. This is not a campaign mission. So if  
you like that, then continue reading. If you don't, oh well.  
End Author's Note  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I knew we were close enough, that we could reach the base in time, however, we would not have much time beyond that. As we ran, another huntress reported that her sentry had seen the group advancing even closer upon our base. We arrived at our base to find that another Ancient Protector had sprouted to provide us with more defenses for our base. We readied ourselves by our moonwells for easy access to healing.  
  
As we prepared ourselves, I noticed that sweat was starting to form on my brow. I brushed it away, as we saw the orcs charging towards us. At the lead were these bullish looking creatures carrying massive logs. They were accompanied with grunts, and the grunts that rode upon the wolves. Trolls, both witchdoctors and headhunters, closely followed them. They were also followed by shamanistic figures. They screeched and howled with all of their might, that anyone but us great ones would have been terrified.  
  
"IN THE NAME OF ELUNE" Our huntresses and druids of the claw charged into combat, as I aided them with 4 treants. A druid let out a massive roar, encouraging our troops. I conjured up a magic blast, and threw it at a raider. The blast hit him in the side, knocking him off of his wolf. All of a sudden my body shook. I was being electrocuted! I looked at where it was coming from to see the far seer glaring me down; he had a sly grin on his face. I felt a presence among me. I jumped to the right as a wolf lunged out of nowhere beside me. I felt another wolf, but it was to late. The wolf leaped out and latched onto my arm. I threw the wolf off of my arm with all of my might. Two dryads noticed my plight and said an enchantment to abolish the wolves. I looked back to thank them, and I saw that our ranks were falling back, even with our ancient protectors. Our moonwells were completely depleted and our warriors were getting fatigued. I looked back to where the far seer should have been, but he was not there. I ran over to support our troops. I called forth 4 more treants. I fought on the front lines with the bears. They called upon the forces of nature to speed up my natural healing power.  
  
We were fighting with all of our might, but they matched us blow for blow. You could see in their eyes, that victory for their race was more important then their lives. They would die to give honor to their brethren. It was then I realized, that we needed to turn the tides in our favor now, or their pride and strength would overcome us. "Goddess save us!" The goddess had heard my blessing. The surroundings around us grew lighter. Everyone discovered a new found fire to fight, their wounds healed, their spirits were replenished. Everyone gave it all they had, the druids of talon casted cyclones on many of the orcs, hurling them in the air. The druids of the claw transformed into massive bears. Their furs that they wore became a real fur coat, their fingernails turned into claws. Their arms turned into front legs. They were ferocious beasts indeed. With our newfound energy we pushed the orcs back. They were falling back, their fighting skills faltered, their hero nowhere in sight; they could do nothing but run. However, they had attacked the mighty night elves, escape would not be that easy. The druids of talon threw cyclones at the troops as fast as they could, while nature helped me by entangling one of the bullish looking creatures. Mercy was not one of the night elf's weaknesses. As soon as the cyclones dissipated the poor orcs were effortlessly slaughtered.  
  
"Keeper, perhaps now would be a good time to attack?" I looked at the priestess. "You are very wise Priestess, rally the troops and send out a scout to their base. As soon as we are ready, we shall attack. They orcs shall forever fear the name of the night elves!" 


	4. The victor

Chapter 4  
  
All was ready, as I looked around. Everyone looked anxious to commence battle. "This is the battle of all battles. Whoever comes out on top, is the victor. Although we just won a major victory, chances are they have regrouped and are ready for battle. We will be fighting on their turf, and they most likely will have defenses erected. That is what these are for." He turned to the left to point to 4 ballistae. They were massive pieces of machinery. It was a gigantic crossbow on wheels. The shaft of the arrow was a log from a tree. Any building, no matter how strong, could not stand up to the might of a ballista arrow.  
  
As the final preparations were made, the Priestess was nowhere to be found. "We will have to go on without her, we do not have the time to look for her." My mind swirled in though, as I wondered where she could be. She knew that we were about to attack, so why would she have left when she was needed the most? My thoughts were stopped as a fellow dryad shook my arm. "Sir, we are at the perimeter of their base" I nodded my head to her showing that I understood. All was ready, they were just waiting for my signal. I looked one last time around us for the priestess, but she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Onward my brethren, victory shall be ours!" With my command, we charged their base. We ran up a hill, where we knew the orcs were waiting for us. I saw the far seer, I looked at him with utter hatred. Behind him were several towers, and many mound shaped buildings full of peons with spears. "Bring in the ballistae, we will draw them out of their base!" The far seer noticed the ballistae coming and realized our plan. We heard him bellow out an orcish word, which probably meant charge. All of the orc's came charged forward. We were not expecting such swiftness. "Fall back!! We can not battle them from uphill." We ran back, as archers, dryads, and druids gave us cover fire. Once we were on flat ground we turned around and held our positions. I saw the far seer running to the right. I thought to myself "He is mine!" As he ran, I followed him away from the battle. . .  
  
"Halt you coward! You shall fight me, here and now, with no one to help either of us. Only our magic will win prove the winner of this outcome."  
  
"So it shall be, young keeper, but you shall perish."  
  
As he said this he chanted an incantation, and two wolves came out of the forest by his side.  
  
"You should see, that I am never alone."  
  
"Neither am I! Elune praise me!"  
  
The trees beside me started coming to life, slowly they formed faces, and their branches became harder then rock, yet at the same time flexible enough to bend. Their roots came up from the ground, as they walked over to my side. As I looked back to the far seer, he was already chanting another incantation. I saw the electricity coming, but it was too late. Pain was searing through me as the electricity pulsated in my very body. I started to regain feeling as I ran to the left, the treants had started to attack the far seer, but he retreated to the left with me, we ran, parallel to each other, exchanging blows. I summoned the power left within me; roots sprang from the ground and entangled the far seer. My treants, finally able to catch up, started furiously beating upon the far seer.  
  
"You are a worthy adversary, but your pride blinds you from the help of your allies!"  
  
A pebble was thrown out of the woods near my treants. As it laid down, it exploded and all of the treants were stunned. I looked at the far seer as he steadily grew, and his movements and reflexes grew faster.  
  
He ran straight for me, I tried to stop him by entangling him with roots, but he was just too fast. He ran by me, and knocked me off of my feet with his scepter. He looked down upon me, almost with a sense of pity in his eyes.  
  
"Are you so weak, that you must receive help from others? Are you so pride less that you cannot follow simple rules, well. I am not pride less I must tell you. For I too brought help!"  
  
I pointed to the over to where two trees stood. What was more importantly standing there, was a ballista ready to launch its arrow. The far seer looked, and tried to move, but he was not fast enough. The arrow flew through the air, impaling the far seer, and carrying him off of his wolf, and thudding into a tree.  
  
I looked at his lifeless carcass, thinking to myself, what a pity, that someone so knowledgeable in magic was so arrogant and foolhardy.  
  
I looked to the skies. Through the great expanse of gray sky, a little patch of pure blue was streaming through the clouds, right where the battle would be. I ran back with all of my speed, to see meteors coming down around the priestess and obliterating the rest of the orc forces. When the priestess stopped her ritual, not a single orc was left. I ordered everyone to destroy the wretched base from our land once and forever, but told the priestess to follow me.  
  
"Where did you go?" I asked her as I looked at her puzzling.  
  
"I had to train alone, so that I could be at my full potential in the final battle." She looked at the ground sullenly, as if a little child, trying to avoid a scolding from their parents.  
  
"Well, everything worked out. Now, we shall go back to our base, and enjoy our victory feast, because no one shall ever defeat the night elves!!! 


	5. Unclear things explained

Things I thought I should clear up for the people readint the story.  
  
*The reason I say I "Summon" archers and units, is because this is from first person perspective. Wouldn't is seem odd to you if archers just popped out of a tree? So I think of it like a homing beacon. I put out a signal for an archer, and the tree is like a summoning guide for any nearby archers.  
  
*THERE IS NO PLOT  
  
*This is not a replay I have. When I play, I always get a Demon hunter first, and I take out the expo first thing I do.  
  
*I assumed that wisps were male.  
  
Have any other questions, I will update this if you do. 


End file.
